Vou deixar o vento me levar
by Paula de Roma
Summary: Willow termina com Kennedy, o que acontece quando um apocalipse as reunem novamente?
1. Chapter 1

**Vou deixar o vento me levar**

"Razão, de que me serve o teu socorro?

Mandas-me não amar, eu ardo, eu amo;

Dizes-me que sossegue, eu peno, eu morro."

(Bocage)

Willow estava parada perto da janela de seu quarto, seu olhar fixo no que se passava do lado de fora da casa, mas não estava realmente vendo. Seus pensamentos estavam distantes. Sua mente repassava o que diria assim que sua namorada chegasse em casa.

Elas estavam juntas há um ano e tudo parecia que ia bem, mas Willow não tinha tanta certeza quanto a isso e não poderia ficar enganando Kennedy e nem enganando a si mesma. Assim que a morena voltasse da patrulha terminaria tudo. Seria melhor desse jeito. Então Willow se afastou da janela, sentou na cama de costas para a porta e esperou.

Eram duas da manhã quando Kennedy finalmente chegou depois uma noite caçando vampiros junto com Faith. Não fora uma noite cheia de ação, apenas uns dois vampiros, então as duas morenas resolveram cancelar a patrulha e ir para casa. No caminho de volta, a caçadora mais nova parou em uma das poucas floriculturas que ainda estava aberta e comprou um lindo buquê de rosas brancas e vermelhas para sua bruxa, fazendo Faith perguntar se era alguma data especial e Kennedy negara, dizendo apenas que queria surpreender Willow sem que fosse uma data comemorativa.

Willow não escutou as duas morenas chegarem e só notou a presença de Kennedy quando esta a chamou pelo nome.

- Will...

A ruiva se virou e viu sua logo ex-namorada sorrindo para ela com o enorme buquê em sua mão. Ela sorriu, mas logo seu sorriso se apagou. Não poderia ter segundos pensamentos, mesmo que seu coração se parisse ao ver a morena atenta em agradá-la. Ela não poderia amar Kennedy.

A caça-vampiros percebendo a mudança em sua namorada ficou preocupada e deixou o presente em cima da cama, se ajoelhando na frente de Willow e segurando suas mãos.

- Will... o que foi?

A bruxa continuou em silêncio e olhou para o lado, evitando a visão de suas mãos entrelaçadas com as da morena.

- Ruiva, fale comigo... eu fiz algo de errado? – Kennedy levou sua mão ao queixo da wicca e virou seu rosto para ela, querendo olhar em seus olhos.

Willow levantou, se soltando de Kennedy e se afastando dela. Ela caminhou até a janela, ficando de costas para a morena.

- Kennedy... – sua voz estava fraca e lutava para conter as lágrimas.

- Willow, você está me assustando. O que foi?

- A gente tem que terminar – ela disse em quase um sussurro.

- Terminar o que? – a caçadora primeiramente não entendeu, só alguns segundos depois tudo se esclareceu. Willow estava terminando com ela.

- Mas Willow, eu pensei que a gente estava bem juntas. Que você gostasse de ficar comigo.

- Eu gosto, não me arrependo de nada.

- Então por que? Eu te amo.

- Mas eu não posso te amar, você não é...

- Tara. Eu não sou ela, não é isso? – Kennedy sussurrou, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Willow abaixou os olhos e não respondeu, era evidente a culpa em seu rosto. E era a única resposta que Kennedy precisava para sentir como se alguém houvesse arrancado seu coração de seu peito.

- Você não pode me amar porque eu não sou a Tara! – ela falava baixo, mas sua voz continha raiva – Me responda Willow!

- Kennedy entenda por favor – Willow suplicou.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente! Você só me usou esse tempo todo, todas às vezes que estávamos juntos era nela que você pensava. E eu sou uma idiota mesmo em pensar que um dia você poderia me amar! – seu tom de voz aumentava a cada palavra, mas não chegou a gritar.

- Kenn... é que vocês são muito diferentes e...

- Não Willow, não... não tente explicar. Você já partiu meu coração, não o machuque mais – então Kennedy pegou o buquê e numa voz triste disse – Isso aqui é para você... – e começou a sair do quarto.

- Aonde você vai?

- Onde minha companhia seja apreciada – e então a morena desceu correndo as escadas e quase arrancou a porta da frente da casa de tanta força que ela a abriu, a batendo mais forte ainda.

Willow assistiu sua ex sair do quarto e quanto escutou deixar a casa nervosa, ela olhou para o buquê e caiu na cama chorando.

Kennedy estava do lado de fora, as lágrimas começaram a cair e ela tentava limpá-las, mas era em vão. Quanto mais enxugava, mais elas escorriam. A morena se sentia frustrada, traída, desprezada. A única vez que amou, a pessoa não retribuíra. Então qual o sentido do amor, ela pensou. Se você não é correspondido, então o amor que sentia não era para ser verdadeiro. Mas Kennedy sentia que seu grande amor, sua alma gêmea era Willow. Com um grito de frustração, a caçadora girou seu corpo e socou a parede, seu punho a perfurando e deixando um buraco nela.

Nesse momento a porta da frente se abriu e por uns instantes Kennedy teve a esperança que fosse Willow querendo voltar, mas para seu desapontamento, em vez da ruiva apareceu uma morena, Faith.

- Ah, é você...

- Ei Junior! Por que essa agitação toda? Aposto que a Ruiva dá um jeito nisso sem pensar duas vezes – Faith sorriu com malícia.

- Parece que ela não quer mais dar nenhum jeito comigo – Kennedy retraiu sua mão do buraco da parede.

A caça-vampiros mais velha pareceu confusa.

- Ela terminou comigo – Kennedy respondeu amargamente.

- Merda, Junior. Eu pensei que estava tudo bem entre vocês.

- Eu também, mas a Willow pensa o contrário.

Faith olhou para a amiga com preocupação. Não era muito de formar laços afetivos, mas com Kennedy era diferente, logo que destruíram o Primeiro a amizade das duas se fortaleceu. Talvez porque as duas tivessem a personalidades parecidas, nenhuma das duas levava desaforo para casa, eram xavequeiras, eram duronas, nem sempre mostrando o que sentiam e adoravam ser caça-vampiros. Uma entendia a outra e também foi com a ajuda de Kennedy que conseguiu limpar sua ficha criminal, dinheiro fazia maravilhas. Devia sua liberdade à amiga.

Faith sabia que se a amiga não ocupasse a cabeça com outra coisa, faria algo que se arrependeria.

- Vem, Kenn. Vamos sair daqui.

Kennedy relutou, sabia aonde iriam e mesmo adoram danceterias e lugares desse tipo, não estava muito a fim de ir. Mas acabou aceitando, tinha que tirar Willow da cabeça, mesmo que por algumas horas apenas.

Enquanto isso dentro da casa, o som da porta e mais o grito de Kennedy foram o suficiente para acordar Buffy. Ela levantou assustada e a primeira coisa que pensou foi em Willow. Buffy saiu de seu quarto e caminhou pelo corredor do segundo andar em direção ao quarto da amiga. Quando estava perto da escada, escutou vozes na parte de fora da casa. Pareciam Faith e Kennedy conversando, mas não conseguiu distinguir muita coisa, apenas que Kennedy estava muito chateada. Buffy então teve certeza que houvera uma briga entre ela e sua melhor amiga.

Chegando no quarto que a ruiva dividia com sua namorada, a caçadora original ouviu sons de alguém chorando e seu coração se apertou. Se Kennedy tivesse magoado sua melhor amiga, a morena pagaria por isso.

A loira bateu de leve na porta, mas quando não teve resposta ela entrou e viu Willow deitada na cama, seu rosto manchado pelas lágrimas que ainda escorriam e de seu lado um belo buquê.

- Willow... – Buffy sentou ao lado da amiga e acariciou seus cabelos – O que a Kennedy fez? Eu juro que eu a mato se ela te magoou.

- Ela não fez nada... – Willow se levantou e sentou de frente para a loira – Eu terminei com ela...

- Por que? Eu achei que você estavam bem ...

- Eu não poderia continuar com ela... como eu posso amá-la se ela não é a Tara. A Tara foi a única pessoa que eu amei incondicionalmente...

- Will, você tem certeza? – Buffy perguntou preocupada.

- Tenho, não ia ser justo com ela e nem comigo – ela disse ainda chorando.

A loira abraçou sua amiga e depois limpou suas lágrimas, falando com carinho.

- Will, você merece ser feliz e acho que você pode ser mesmo não sendo com a Tara. E apesar de nunca ter me entendido muito bem com a Kennedy, acho que ela é uma boa pessoa, gosta de você e a te faria feliz, se é que já não faz. Pensa direito Will, para não se arrepender e se magoar no futuro. Porque quando perceber o que sente, pode ser tarde demais – ela disse como se conhecesse muito bem a situação.

- Eu tenho que fazer isso... – e então abraçou a amiga e as duas ficaram desse jeito até que adormeceram.

Kennedy e Faith estavam na danceteria já fazia uma hora e meia, mas o plano de faith de fazer sua amiga esquecer Willow foi por água abaixo, porque a única coisa que Kennedy falava era de sua ex-namorada enquanto bebia sua terceira garrafa de cerveja.

- Ela não pode me amar por causa da Tara. Merda, ela tá morta! Como a Willow pode ficar presa a alguém que não vai voltar mais. Ela não pode me amar... acho que não sou madura o suficiente, bruxa o suficiente, meiga o suficiente, loira o suficiente... eu deveria pintar meu cabelo de loiro. É isso, vou mudar, vou ser loira! – ela se levantou do balcão, mas logo se sentou e coloca a cabeça nas mãos, respirando fundo – Mas eu não posso mudar, eu sou assim e a Willow devia em amar por quem eu sou. E o pior de tudo, é que por mais que eu queira ficar brava com a Willow eu não consigo. Eu a amo demais – seus olhos se encheram mais de lágrimas.

- Kenn ... – Faith colocou a mão no ombro da morena – Se eu puder ajudar...

Kennedy levantou o rosto e sua expressão era mostrava que estava determinada a fazer alguma coisa – E pode... eu preciso que você me leve até a rodoviária.

- Como?

- Eu não posso ficar mais aqui, morando na mesma casa que ela, sabendo que ela não me ama, que não posso tocá-la. Se eu partir vai ser melhor para mim e para ela também.

- Você acha que indo embora vai resolver tudo? – Faith começou a fiar brava com Kennedy, não era só Willow que estaria deixando para trás, mas seus amigos também.

- Talvez se eu ficar longe a dor diminua um pouco... – a caça-vampiros mais jovem disse em um tom magoado.

A ex-caçadora rebelde olhou triste para amiga ao ouvir o que ela disse. Sabia o quanto ela amava a Willow e estava sofrendo muito. Era por isso que não se envolvia, para não se magoar, Faith pensou.

- Ok... eu te levo.

- Obrigada.

Elas chegaram em casa um pouco depois das 4h da manhã e Faith ficou esperando na sala enquanto Kennedy pegava suas coisas. A morena mais nova subiu as escadas e abriu devagar a porta de seu quarto. Agora seria apenas o quarto de Willow. Ela entrou e viu seu grande amor dormindo junto de Buffy e isso partiu mais seu coração, desejava muito ser ela com os braços em volta da ruiva.

A caçadora se movimentou em silêncio pelo quarto, pegando suas roupas e o porá-retrato que continha a foto dela e Willow sorrindo, os colocando dentro de uma mala. Já estava quase terminando, quando bateu o braço no armário e isso acordou Buffy, que olhou ao redor do quarto e viu sua "irmã" caça-vampiros.

- Kennedy.. o que você está fazendo? – ela sussurrou para não acordar a bruxa.

- Vou embora...

- Mas...

- Olha antes de falar qualquer coisa eu já fiz minha cabeça e nada vai me convencer ao contrário. É o único jeito para eu tentar esquecer a Willow, se eu ficar aqui, eu posso acabar fazendo uma besteira não sei.

- E você vai embora sem se despedir de ninguém? Nem de Willow?

- Eu sou apenas mais uma caçadora, ninguém sentirá minha falta. E quanto a Willow, eu não posso, se ficar cara a cara com ela eu vou me descontrolar e acabar chorando, não quero que ela me veja assim.

- Tem certeza disso? – Buffy se preocupou, sabia que Willow não levaria muito bem a partida de Kennedy e ela mesmo estava triste, apesar de não concordarem em muita coisa, até que gostava da presença da garota e ela era uma boa caçadora.

- Não vou mudar de idéia...

- Vamos sentir sua falta – Buffy a abraçou, surpreendendo a morena.

- Diga a todos que eu falei tchau.

A loira deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu do quarto, sabendo que era a última vez que veria Kennedy por um bom tempo.

A morena então olhou para Willow dormindo, agarrada ao travesseiro, como se fosse uma pessoa - Provavelmente a Tara – ela murmurou e sentou na poltrona em frente a cama, pegando um papel e uma caneta para escrever uma carta. Assim que terminou, dobrou o papel, escrevendo o nome de Willow em cima e o colocando na cama do lado da ruiva, com uma rosa vermelha cruzando a carta. Kennedy olhou mais uma vez sua ex-namorada e uma lágrima escapou de seu olho.

- Adeus Willow – e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios, depois fechando pela última vez a porta que um dia fora seu quarto também.

Kennedy desceu as escadas e Faith logo se levantou.

- Já vamos?

- Sim, quanto antes melhor, não quero ter que explicar isso para ninguém.

Na rodoviária, Faith e Kennedy se despediam.

- Já sabe para onde vai?

- Não, acho que vou pegar um ônibus até Boston e de lá eu vejo o que faço. Minha família mora lá apesar de não sermos muito unidos, mas também tenho amigos por lá. É melhor eu ir... tchau ...- as duas se abraçaram.

- Mantenha contato.

- Quem sabe... e Faith? Tome conta dela, ok?

- Eu vou, não se preocupe.

Faith entrou no carro e deu partida, deixando sua amiga para trás. Kennedy olhou a ex-caçadora rebelde se perder na escuridão e depois se virou, andando até a bilheteria. Comprou uma passagem para Boston e sentou no banco, esperando o ônibus que a levaria para sua nova vida, seu novo destino.

Willow acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Relutante ela abriu um pouco os olhos e viu que já se passavam das nove da manhã, mas não se importou muito, era sábado e não trabalharia. Tentou dormir novamente, mas não conseguia. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido e sentia como se algo estivesse faltando. Ela virou seu corpo e quando viu o buquê de rosa que continuava na cama se lembrou de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior, sentido as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos. Não tinha porque se sentir desse jeito, fez o que era melhor e sabia disso.

Com a mão trêmula ela acariciou levemente as pétalas das flores, como se tivesse medo que elas desmanchassem ao seu toque. E então viu uma rosa solitária em cima do travesseiro que costumava ser de Kennedy e embaixo dela uma carta com seu nome escrito. Imediatamente reconheceu a letra, era de sua ex-namorada.

A ruiva abriu a carta cuidadosamente e sua expressão foi ficando cada vez mais triste a cada palavra que lia.

"_Minha Deusa,_

_Quando você ler esta carta eu não estarei mais aqui. Mas não quero que você pense que eu parti estando brava com você e sem me despedir, mas olhando para você dormindo, eu não conseguiria falar adeus sem que lágrimas escorressem pelo meu rosto. E eu sei que isso a machucaria, pois você é uma pessoa maravilhosa que não quer ver ninguém sofrendo, por isso que resolvi escrever essa carta._

_Me desculpe por ter sido dura com você e te magoado, mas eu estava fora de mim, descontrolada. Você tinha me machucado e meu único pensamento era que queria que você sentisse o mesmo. Mas eu percebi que estava sendo idiota, como sempre. _

_Não te odeio por isso, eu entendo que você ainda ama a Tara e eu não sou ela. Eu gostaria de dizer que eu poderia mudar e me tornar que nem ela, a mulher que você deseja, que você ama. Mas não posso, eu sou o que sou. Espero um dia poder te encontrar de novo e quem sabe, o que eu sou, como eu sou e quem eu sou seja a mulher que você tanto deseja. _

_Até lá, não posso ficar aqui. Não agüentaria viver perto de você e não poder de tocar, não poder te beijar e pior de tudo, não poder dizer o quando eu te amo e o quanto eu quero te fazer feliz. _

_Eu ainda não sei para onde vou, que caminho seguir. Vou deixar o vento me levar e ver onde vou parar. Talvez longe, talvez perto, mas sempre a levarei comigo, mesmo que seja apenas uma lembrança._

_Willow, espero que você seja feliz. Depois de tudo que você passou, você merece. E nunca se esqueça, eu te amarei para todo o sempre._

_Com amor,_

_Kennedy."_

Assim que leu a última palavra, Willow caiu de joelhos e a carta se soltou de suas mãos, caindo no chão. Nela se podia ver manchas de lágrimas já secas se misturando com lágrimas ainda molhadas. O único som que se ouvia no quarto eram soluços fortes de um choro desesperado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vou deixar o vento me levar - 2**

Em um bairro nobre de Boston, onde apenas os mais ricos viviam em suas enormes mansões que ocupavam pelo menos um quarteirão, apenas o som de um táxi podia ser ouvido enquanto percorria as ruas durante uma noite em que a Lua Cheia brilhava intensamente no céu.

O carro depois de andar pelo menos meia hora por entre as casas chegou ao seu destino. Era a mansão mais afastada de todas, era como se não tivesse vizinhos já que além dos muros que rodeavam a casa, ela parecia ter sido feita escondida entre as árvores para que ninguém a achasse e os moradores pudessem ter tranqüilidade.

Kennedy desceu do táxi e olhou para seu "lar", estava igual desde a última vez que o vira. A não ser pelo fato de o portão parecer ter sido arrancado com violência, pois uma parte estava caída no chão e seus belos contornos tortos. A morena franziu a testa, nem ela poderia fazer uma coisa dessas, aquele portão era feito de puro aço e lembrava bem que seu avô lhe falara que foi preciso pelo menos uns 20 homens e 3 dias para colocá-lo no lugar quando ainda estavam construindo a casa, quando ele mesmo era jovem.

- Ô minha filha! Eu não tenho a noite inteira pra ficar parado aqui não – o taxista buzinou, chamando a atenção da caçadora.

Ela se virou, lhe lançando um olhar reprovador, mas não disse nada. Apenas pegou sua mala e jogou uma nota de 100 dólares na mão do cara e caminhou jardim adentro.

Se antes só o fato do portão estar arrombado não fosse suficiente para que os instintos de caçadora de Kennedy alertarem que algo estava errado, com certeza a ausência dos guardas seria uma boa pista.

Seus passos ficaram mais apressados, praticamente correndo até a porta dupla na frente da mansão. Ela colocou a mão na maçaneta enquanto procurava por sua chave no bolso da jaqueta, mas não foi necessário, pois assim que ela tocou a porta, esta se abriu lentamente com um rangido. Kennedy colocou sua mala no chão e deslizou para sua mão uma estaca que sempre mantinha na manga da jaqueta.

Cuidadosamente ela entrou e um forte cheiro de sangue preencheu seu nariz. Mas não era só o olfato que indicava sangue, o chão que antes fora de mármore, agora estava manchado de vermelho. Em algumas partes o sangue deixava rastros como se alguém tivesse sido arrastado.

Kennedy olhou para o canto da sala e viu o mordomo estirado no chão. Ela abandonou sua postura silenciosa e correu para o lado dele, mas não adiantou em nada. Ele estava morto, seu rosto rasgado em três linhas paralelas, como se fossem garras. Por toda a extensão de seus braços e pernas, marcas de mordidas profundas.

- Lobisomem – Kennedy murmurou com raiva.

Mas algo não batia com a forma de ataque de lobisomem, que era o pescoço quebrado do mordomo, que não fora acidental e sim feito pelas mãos de alguém, já que o pescoço estava com manchas roxas em volta. E sua pele parecia queimada por algum ácido. Lobisomens matam, estraçalham, mordem, rasgam, mas não quebram pescoço e queimam suas vítimas, Kennedy pensou. Demônio e lobisomem, mas atacando juntos? Só poderia ser a mando de alguém.

A morena fechou os olhos do mordomo e se levantou, com certeza teria mais corpos. Ela respirou fundo e começou a subir as escadas do lado esquerdo da sala em direção a uma das alas de sua casa, onde ficavam os quartos de seu pai, sua madrasta e sua irmã, mais o escritório particular do Sr. Blanchard que ele usava para relaxar.

A cada degrau que subia, segurava com mais força a estaca em sua mão. Mas então parou e olhou para sua arma, franzido a testa e fazendo cara feia. Com tanta arma, ela foi pegar justo uma estaca, isso mataria rapidinho o demônio e o lobisomem, ela pensou sarcasticamente. Kennedy balançou a cabeça tentando não se distrair com a falta de utilidade da arma. Pelo menos não estava de mãos vazias.

Chegando no escritório, ela viu que a porta estava no chão, marcas de garras raspadas na madeira. Livros rasgados e espalhados, sangue respingados neles. A mesa de seu pai, virada e quebrada ao meio, como se tivesse sido usa golpeada com um murro, bloqueava a visão de Kennedy do que poderia estar atrás dela, mas uma mão esticada foi tudo que ela precisava ver para saber quem era. O dedo do meio usava um anel grosso de ouro branco, com uma pedra de rubi no centro e um B dentro, era uma tradição na família, passara de geração a geração e o último a usar era seu pai.

A caça-vampiros se aproximou da mesa, se mantendo em alerta caso algo a atacasse por trás. O que viu atrás do móvel foi uma cena parecida com a da sala. Seu pai, assim como o mordomo, tinha várias mordidas pelo corpo, mas seu pescoço estava intacto, sua _causa mortis_ fora uma série de ferimentos muito profundos no estômago e peito, em forma de ataques de garras. Morrera agonizando.

Kennedy desviou o olhar e segurou seus sentimentos. Ele não merecia suas lágrimas. E agora também não era hora de ficar emotiva, se os agressores ainda estivessem na casa ela teria que detê-los. A morena se abaixou e retirou o anel do dedo de seu pai, o guardando em seu bolso. Quando ia se levantar, algo brilhante a sua frente chamou a atenção. Olhando de perto viu que era a arma de seu pai, um antigo revolver em perfeito estado, preto e dourado com um grifo trabalhado no canhão, o símbolo da família. Kennedy se lembrou que as balas foram feitas sob encomenda, personalizadas com um B em letra cursiva de antigamente e seu material era de prata. Pela primeira vez agradecera a soberba do pai.

Pegou o resto das balas que estavam na caixa do revolver, carregou o que o Sr. Blanchard já tinha usado e guardou o resto no bolso. Ela olhou mais uma vez em volta da sala e sai. A caçadora seguiu pelo corredor, passando algumas portas que seriam o quarto de seu pai e madrasta, e um banheiro, que Kennedy sempre achara desnecessário pelo fato de todos os quartos serem suítes. Ela ignorou o quarto do pai, provavelmente onde estaria sua madrasta, e seguiu em frente até o quarto da irmã. Chegando lá, ela viu que a porta estava fechada. Respirando fundo abriu a porta, temendo o que pudesse encontrar. Da sua família, a única com quem se importava mesmo, depois da morte do seu avô, era sua irmã mais nova Hayley.

Kennedy entrou no quarto com a arma em posição para que pudesse atirar se necessário, mas tirando coisas espalhadas pelo chão e móveis virados, não havia nenhum outro sinal que tivessem atacado o quarto, pois não havia corpo nem sangue. A morena sentiu esperanças, talvez Hayley estivesse viva. E essa esperança só aumentou, quando sua super audição ouviu soluços muito baixos vindos do closet a sua direita. Com a mão trêmula, ela segurou a maçaneta e o abriu, mas antes que pudesse ver o que tinha dentro, uma rajada de energia a lançou contra a parede do outro lado do quarto, a fazendo bater na parede e cair de joelhos, alguns detritos da parede caindo sobre ela.

A caçadora levantou e olhou para o closet, vendo sua irmã de 12 anos, com a palma da mão erguida para ela e um pouco de energia ainda remanescente rodeando sua mão, e seus olhos fechados. Desde quando Hayley sabia magia, Kennedy se perguntou, mas decidiu se preocupar com isso depois. Ela se aproximou lentamente da irmã, e quando estava a poucos passos, a chamou pelo nome, fazendo com que olhasse para cima.

Quando Hayley viu que era sua irmã mais velha, ela se jogou em seus braços, a agarrando forte e escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Kennedy que o sentiu molhado pelas lágrimas da menina. A morena se afastou um pouco e olhou para Hayley, enxugando as lágrimas da irmã com a mão. A menina se assemelhava com Kennedy, com exceção de seus olhos azuis e sua pele um pouco mais clara, mas seus cabelos tinham o mesmo tom castanho escuro e quando Hayley sorriu para a caça-vampiros, não tinha negar que fossem irmãs. Era a cópia idêntica do sorriso de Kennedy.

- Ken-ken...

- Você está bem? – Kennedy sussurrou.

Hayley consentiu com a cabeça, mas seus olhos mostravam que estava assustada e suas mãos agarravam a jaqueta da irmã como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Kennedy abriu a boca para fazer mais uma pergunta, mas nessa hora, o chão do quarto tremeu e logo se quebrou, formando um buraco. Dentro dele saiu algo que a morena achou que nunca veria. A criatura tinha pelo menos dois metros de altura, seu corpo era coberto de um pêlo muito curto e vermelho, seu rosto era uma mistura de lobisomem e demônio. Tinha focinho, mandíbula, dentes e orelhas de um canino, mas seus olhos eram vermelhos e grandes chifres saiam de sua testa. Seu corpo não era sustentado por quatro patas e sim apenas pelas pernas, como de um demônio. Já os braços eram fortes e musculosos, com garras nas mãos e por fim, possuía um par de asas vermelhas.

A morena ficou em posição de luta, colocando Hayley atrás dela e tratou de segurar com força o revolver e a estaca, mas lembrou que com a rajada de energia que recebeu da sua irmã, as armas caíram de suas mãos. Ela olhou para a parede onde tinha sido jogada e viu lado a lado a estaca e a arma de fogo, só que antes que pudesse correr para pegá-las, a criatura a agarrou, segurando no alto e depois a jogou no buraco que ele havia feito quando destruiu o chão do quarto.

O Demônio-lobo nem esperou Kennedy cair completamente pelo buraco e já se virou para Hayley, rosnando e deixando baba cair no chão o corroendo aos poucos por causa do ácido. O medo na garota era enorme e sem perceber, suas mãos começaram a brilhar criando energia e sussurrava palavras estranhas, mas que para ela faziam todo o sentido, mesmo não entendendo como.

A criatura rosnou outra vez e pulou para atacar Hayley, mas esta o acertou com sua magia, ao mesmo tempo em que a caçadora, que conseguira se segurar na extremidade da cratera, pulava nas costas do Demônio-lobo tentando quebrar seu pescoço. Ele jogou as garras para trás, pegando Kennedy pela jaqueta e a jogando por cima de seu corpo. A morena voou pelo quarto e caiu rolando pelo chão, arrastando seu corpo tentado parar e xingando até a décima geração do demônio. Quando seus movimentos cessaram, ela viu pelo canto do olho a arma a não mais que 3 metros de distância. Meio que se arrastando e correndo ela se jogou em cima do revolver e virando seu corpo, permanecendo deitada de lado no chão, Kennedy atirou em cheio no coração do demônio-lobo.

Bom pelo menos ela achava que era o coração, pois o demônio deu apenas alguns passos para trás, sem sinal de ter sido enfraquecido.

- Ótimo, só me faltava essa um demônio sem coração e ainda por cima um lobisomem que é a prova de prata – ela disse murmurando sarcasticamente.

Mas não tinha tempo de ficar se lamentando pela falta de pontos fracos da criatura, a única coisa que importava era achar um jeito de vencê-la e rápido.

O demônio-lobo percebendo sua vantagem voou em direção a Kennedy que acabara de levantar, só para ser atacada de novo. Ele a segurou pelos braços, ainda voando e subiu até o teto, a chocando contra ele. Depois, pela terceira vez naquela noite, ela foi jogada através do quarto, mas dessa vez a morena foi contra a porta, a derrubando da dobradiça. Kennedy ficou deitada no chão do corredor com pedaços de madeira em sua volta. Estava começando a ficar muito irritada.

Hayley gritou ao ver sua irmã ser atirada novamente e quebrar a porta com seu corpo, desse modo chamando a atenção do demônio para ela. Ele se aproximou dela com um rápido movimento, a segurando pelo pescoço. Suas garras o arranhando, fazendo com que sangrasse um pouco. A criatura então grunhiu de dor, caindo sobre um joelho e soltando a garota. Sua perna fora atingida por uma bala do revolver que Kennedy conseguira manter com ela, mesmo sendo atirada para tudo que é lado.

- Pode ser lá o que for, um tiro na perna sempre dói – Kennedy deu um sorriso de lado – Hayley, desça as escadas e se esconda.

Prontamente sua irmã a obedeceu, mas não antes de olhar para a caçadora e suplicando com os olhos para que fosse junto com ela.

- VAI!

Hayley assustada com o tom de voz da irmã e o furor em seus olhos, virou e desceu correndo as escadas, se escondendo pela imensa casa.

O demônio já se recuperava e estava novamente em pé, pronto para massacrar a pequena caçadora. Seu rosnar era mais intenso e a baba caia em mais quantidade de sua boca. Mas dessa vez ela não seria ferida de novo, quando a criatura veio para cima, ela girou seu corpo com toda força, acertando um chute em suas costelas e logo depois um soco em seu rosto. Só que ele também não deixou barato suas garras fecharam em punho e a acertou no estômago. A luta de verdade começara, não mais só de um lado, agora os dois desferiam e recebiam uma série de socos e chutes pelo corpo. A cada golpe que executavam ou bloqueavam, iam se aproximando da escada.

A caçadora viu que isso poderia ser usado ao seu favor, mas o único problema era que ela estava de costas para a escada, seria mais fácil ela cair de lá. Ela pensou rapidamente, e no momento em que o demônio-lobo foi socá-la, desviou seu corpo, indo para o lado da criatura e a pegando pelo braço, mudando suas posições. Agora ele estava perto da escada. Então a morena lhe deu uma rasteira, o desequilibrando e o fazendo cair de costas nas escadas. Kennedy pulou em cima dele, com um joelho na sua barriga e o pé em seu tórax, suas mãos o prendiam pelo pescoço. Os dois começaram a deslizar escada abaixo, a morena usando o demônio como uma prancha.

A criatura tentava se soltar, suas garras arranhando os braços de Kennedy que o segurava e sua baba caia na mão da garota. Kennedy rangia os dentes, suportando a dor pelo menos até chegar ao fim dos degraus. Quando terminaram de "descer" as escadas, as mãos da morena estavam parcialmente queimadas e seus braços sangrando, por isso que não o seguravam tão firme quanto antes e o demônio-lobo se aproveitando disso levou uma de suas garras contra o peito da caçadora, que saiu de cima dele, cambaleando para trás.

O demônio se levantou e tentou voar para cima de Kennedy, mas suas asas foram feridas por causa do atrito quando servia de prancha para a morena. A caça-vampiros sorriu e percorreu seus olhos pela sala, tentando achar algo que pudesse usar como arma para acabar de vez com ele. Mas nada parecia servir, e também não ajudava muito não conseguir distinguir que espécie de demônio tinha se juntado com o lobisomem. Sabia que não ter prestado atenção quando seu sentinela a explicava sobre as classes dos demônios tinha sido um erro, isso seria de bom uso agora.

Mesmo sem as asas, o demônio ainda tinha ao seu lado a força e seu instinto selvagem, sem contar a saliva ácida. Ele grunhiu ferozmente e ficou em posição de ataque, mas ao contrário do que Kennedy esperava, ele não avançou contra ela, mas sim contra Hayley que desobedecera às ordens da caçadora e saíra de seu esconderijo. Kennedy saiu correndo e se jogou na frente da irmã, recebendo todo o impacto das garras em suas costas. Sua jaqueta foi rasgada em três linhas paralelas, e sua carne ferida da mesma forma, sangue escorria aos montes do ferimento. Com certeza deixaria cicatrizes.

Kennedy caiu nos braços da irmã, com uma expressão agonizante de dor. Suas costas queimavam, mas ela engoliu seco e se levantou. Com uma voz dura disse:

- Eu disse para você se esconder, vai! E não me obedeça de novo! Tenho que terminar isso aqui.

Ela se virou, encarando o demônio com ódio em seus olhos. Sua respiração estava ofegante pelo cansaço e também pela fúria que sentia.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Já cansei disso – ela correu até a criatura e a socou – Minha vida tá um lixo, a mulher que eu amo terminou comigo – chute – Minha família está morta, você tentou atacar minha irmã – um gancho de direita o jogando contra uma porta e dentro de uma sala que parecia ser algo como salão de troféus e coisa do tipo. Kennedy entrou logo atrás e viu na parede duas lanças de pratas cruzadas sobre o brasão da família. Ela pegou uma delas e foi para cima do demônio que já estava de pé e um pouco desnorteado – Me jogou pra lá e pra cá como se fosse um nada, me feriu feio nas costas e ainda rasgou minha jaqueta preferida – ela desferiu alguns golpes enquanto falava e depois deu uma rasteira, o jogando no chão de barriga para cima – Você realmente irritou uma caçadora – e então girou a lança em cima da cabeça e a desceu com tudo, cravando a arma entre os olhos da criatura, que finalmente caiu desfalecida.

Kennedy sorriu vitoriosa, quando viu a lança logo lembrou que um dos pontos fatais da maioria dos demônios era no meio dos olhos e como era metade lobisomem, nada como uma lança de prata cravada entre os globos oculares.

Quando a adrenalina começou a deixar seu organismo, seu corpo tombou para o lado, mas antes que chegasse ao chão, foi amparada por Hayley.

- Ken-ken... – Hayley agora percebia a extensão dos machucados da irmã, além das costas, seus braços, mãos e rosto estavam cobertos de machucados, marcas roxas e sangue.

- Eu não disse para você se esconder? – Kennedy disse com a voz fraca, se agarrando na garota de 12 anos para se levantar, mas não tendo sucesso.

- Fica parada, você está ferida.

- Me fala algo que eu não sei – Kennedy mesmo com a irmã a segurando, se aproximou do demônio-lobo e então viu algo que não tinha reparado durante a luta. Na parte interna do seu bíceps esquerdo, um símbolo parecendo um triângulo com uma estrela e águia no centro estava tatuado.

Era como se fosse o símbolo de uma organização, e que a criatura fora enviada por alguém, com o intuito mesmo de matar quem houvesse na casa. O ataque fora planejado.

- Hayley, vamos precisar de ajuda – foram as últimas palavras de Kennedy antes de desmaiar nos braços da irmã.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vou deixar – 3**

O sol naquela manhã brilhava mais que o normal e seus raios de luz entravam pela janela do quarto, iluminando o belo arranjo de rosas brancas e vermelhas que decorava a cômoda de madeira ao lado de porta retratos.

Uma mulher com os cabelos um pouco abaixo do queixo e ruivos olhava para as flores com um ar triste, tocando as pétalas delicadamente com seu dedo indicador, como se estive as contornando fingindo ser a face da pessoa amada.

'Quatro anos... quatro longos anos' uma lágrima se formou no canto de seu olho direito e escorreu pelo seu rosto, tocando seus lábios e a fazendo sentir o gosto salgado, assim como sentira sua alma estar.

Ela ficou olhando mais um tempo para o arranjo, perdida em seus pensamentos, lembrando de uma época que jogou fora por uma besteira e que se arrependia inteiramente, quando sentiu um par de braços enlaçarem sua cintura por trás e lábios beijando seu rosto. A ruiva não esperava por isso e deu um pequeno pulo de surpresa.

- Desculpa Will – uma loira da mesma altura que Willow e de olhos mel disse beijando mais uma vez o rosto da ruiva – Eu não queria te assustar.

- É que eu estava pensando só...e você sabe quando eu penso, eu me distraio – Willow se afastou dos braços da loira e virou, ficando de frente para ela.

- Você está chorando – a mulher franziu a testa e levou sua mão para enxugar a lágrima de sua namorada, mas Willow foi mais rápida.

A ruiva tocou seu rosto e sentiu seus dedos se molharem, não tinha percebido que estava chorando enquanto fitava as rosas. Willow enxugou o rosto e olhou para o lado, evitando Samantha.

- Algo errado, Will? – então ela viu o que sua namorada estava olhando – De novo essas flores? A gente está junto há um ano e elas sempre estiveram no seu quarto, e pelo o que me disseram você as tem há uns quatro anos. E as guarda com mágica para não estragarem, não está na hora de mudar um pouco? Eu poderia comprar umas melhore, mais bonitas ... – Samantha fez menção de pegar o vaso para jogar as rosas fora, mas Willow entrou em sua frente.

- Não... eu gosto delas... – Willow virou o rosto, não querendo que a namorada visse lágrimas formarem em seus olhos.

- Mas Will, toda vez que você olha para elas, você fica triste... acho melhor jogar fora.

- Não... não toque nelas – Willow disse brava e Samantha deu um passo para trás – Me desculpe.. mas não posso me desfazer delas.

A ruiva terminou de falar em um sussurro e saiu depressa do quarto, deixando a outra mulher sem entender nada. Samantha olhou mais uma vez para o arranja e se perguntou se era normal ter ciúmes de rosas, mas logo balançou a cabeça para esquecer esse pensamento idiota e foi atrás de Willow.

A loira foi achar sua namorada na cozinha, fazendo chá. Uma de suas manias, se algo a deixava perturbada ela sempre fazia uma xícara de chá para se acalmar. Deveria ser porque passou muito tempo ao lado de um inglês, Samantha pensou. Outra das manias de Willow eram os capuccinos, a ruiva era viciada e eles a deixavam alegre além da conta, coisa que não agradava muito Samantha, pois ela era mais reservada e levava tudo a sério, bom o que poderia se esperar de uma advogada.

Willow sentiu a presença de Samantha na cozinha, mas não virou de frente para ela. Queria ficar sozinha e a loira não estava fazendo isso possível. Na verdade desde que começaram a namorar, a bruxa cada vez mais queria ficar longe da outra mulher, mas também não queria se sentir sozinha. Era um grande paradoxo.

A ruiva ouviu a namorada começar a falar algumas palavras, mas então passinhos apressados em direção a cozinha interromperam a loira e Willow sorriu pela primeira vez naquela manhã, pois sabia quem estava correndo tão animada.

- Kennedy! Eu já falei para não correr pela casa –Giles disse da sala e a única resposta que ele teve foram risadinhas, e alguns gritinhos de alegria.

Samantha murmurou algo como 'pirralhos' ao ver entrar na cozinha uma menininha de apenas 3 anos, com cabelos enrolados e negros, pele morena e olhos amendoados, sem falar na carinha e sorriso de pentelha.

- Tia Will! – a garotinha se jogou nas pernas da ruiva a abraçando.

- Bom dia Kenn... – Willow pegou a menina no colo e a colocou sentada na bancada da cozinha, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Dia! Dia Tia Sammy!

- É Samantha – a loira odiavam que a chamassem de Sammy, e também não era que não gostasse de crianças, mas as preferia longe dela.

- Deixa de ser mal-humorada Sam . – a ruiva repreendeu a outra mulher e novamente voltou sua atenção para a criança – Dormiu direitinho?

- Cinco cinco!

Willow riu da tentativa da pequena Kennedy de falar cinco por cinco. Com certeza não negava ser filha de quem era.

- Fominha... – Kennedy massageou sua barriga.

Antes que Willow pudesse responder, Faith e Buffy entraram na cozinha e a morena colocou o braço em volta dos ombros de Samantha.

- Sammy! Já está aqui tão cedo? Você não tem casa não?

- Faith deixa ela em paz, só porque o dia mal começou e ela já está aqui, não quer dizer que ela passe o tempo todo com a gente, só um pouquinho... mas é porque ela namora nossa querida Willow – Buffy fingiu chamar atenção de sua colega caçadora, mas ela era da mesma opinião que Faith, Samantha parecia não ter casa. Toda manhã e noite lá estava ela, só faltava agora querer dormir ou morar lá. Tá certo que ela era namorada de sua melhor amiga, mas não ia muito com a cara dela, muito séria e certinha para o seu gosto. Mas antes que as duas caçadoras pudessem falar mais de Samantha, Willow resolveu mudar de assunto.

- E como foi a patrulha? Aconteceu algo de estranho, além dos fatos estranhos que sempre acontecem, mas que para a gente é normal. Então estranho seria se algo mais estranho que o normal acontecesse, tipo um novo demônio e algo assim – assim que ela terminou de falar as três mulheres, mais a menininha olharam para a ruiva tentando saber como ela conseguia falar tantas palavras em tão pouco tempo e não ficar sem fôlego.

- Apenas alguns vampiros, mas eles estavam mais inquietos que o normal. Como se algo novo estava chegando na cidade... – Buffy responde e se encostou na pia, cruzando os braços.

- Vocês têm que parar de discutir isso na frente da Kennedy, ela é apenas uma criança – Samantha se intrometeu na conversa.

- Eu pensei que você não gostasse delas, e relaxa Sammy, a Junior aqui sabe que eu e a tia B vamos chutar os trasei... vamos derrotar os malvados, não é? – Faith então pegou a sua filha no colo.

- Eh! Mamãe paw pum nos malvados... e eu vou ajudar – Kennedy falou toda orgulhosa.

- Só quando crescer mais – Faith beijou a testa da menina, e tirou duas tigelas pequenas do armário, servindo cereal para ela e a filha.

- Vocês querem que eu pesquise alguma possibilidade de apocalipse aqui em Cleveland? – Willow retornou ao assunto que foi interrompido por sua namorada.

- Nós não sabemos o que é realmente, e talvez nem seja nada, apenas vampiros que beberam muito sangue alterado. Eu vou sair com a Faith hoje mais tarde para ver se a gente descobre algo nos bares de demônios – Buffy respondeu também arrumando cereal para ela.

- Bom Will, estou indo, te vejo mais tarde – Samantha deu um pequeno beijo em willow e saiu o mais rápido, não gostava dessas conversas de vampiros e tal. Muitas vezes já tentou persuadir a ruiva a abandonar essa vida, mas ela era teimosa e continuava, mesmo a loira dizendo que ela teria uma vida melhor longe disso tudo.

Nesse momento Xander entra na cozinha e esbarra na namorada de sua melhor amiga que saia apressada e nem parou para pedir desculpas.

- Estressada ela, né? – ele disse e logo foi brincar com a pequena Kennedy, fingindo que pegava o cereal dela.

Algumas horas mais tarde no mesmo dia, só que agora em Washington D.C duas figuras um tanto quanto distintas deitavam em cima de dois túmulos mais escondidos do cemitério que ficavam exatamente debaixo de uma grande árvore e fazia sombra as duas pessoas, quase as ocultando mesmo estando de tarde.

A primeira estava totalmente deitada no concreto, jogando uma bola de baseball para cima, seus grandes olhos vermelhos fixos em seu movimento. Já a outra estava encostada na lápide, suas pernas esticadas a sua frente e seu rosto escondido na sombra da árvore, a única coisa que dava para se distinguir era seu longo cabelo negro e um par de óculos escuros que dependendo do movimento de sua cabeça, a luz do sol refletia nele.

- Pode me dizer de novo o que estamos fazendo aqui em plena luz do dia? – a mulher de olhos rubis perguntou, jogando a bola novamente para o alto.

- Estamos esperando Rein e companhia terminarem a reunião com o "chefinho" para saber o que faremos em seguida – a outra mulher respondeu como se estivesse entediada.

- E estamos no cemitério porque?

- Eu achei que demônios gostassem de cemitérios – e então deu um sorriso sarcástico, que se não fosse pela visão noturna da outra mulher não conseguiria enxergar por causa da sombra.

- Muito engraçada você – a mulher que estava deitada no túmulo jogou a bola na sua companheira, que no último minuto desviou, evitando o ataque. Nesse momento o seu celular vibrou em seu bolso – Fala... hoje ainda? Não sem problema, você sabe que pra mim qualquer hora é boa para causar confusão. Ela vai adorar em saber disso...ok. Tchau – ela desligou e virou para a morena.

- Então?

- Nossa próxima parada Cleveland e advinha quem está lá para você finalmente perseguir e matar?

A morena nada disse, apenas deu um sorriso sarcástico, cruzando os braços sabendo muito bem quem mataria dessa vez.

Lá pela 1 h da tarde em Cleveland, Faith e Buffy saíram para rondar alguns bares de demônios e cemitérios para descobrirem porque os vampiros estavam tão excitados na noite anterior.

- Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez, o que você sabe? – Faith segurava o bartender pelos cabelos, um pouco acima do balcão. O rosto dele estava com um corte na testa e o nariz sangrando dando a entender que sua cara fora amassada contra o balcão por Faith toda vez que o homem não respondia suas perguntas.

- Eu não sei de nada! – ele choramingou. Para uma demônio ele era bem frouxo, as caçadoras pensaram.

Faith se preparou para bater a cabeça dele de novo, mas Buffy que estava encostada ao seu lado no balcão a interrompeu.

- Vamos Faith, ele não sabe mesmo. Depois de tanta pancada ele já deveria ter falado.

A caçadora morena olhou para Buffy saindo do bar e depois para o rosto de sua vítima. Antes de seguir a loira, Faith levantou a cabeça do bartender e então a abaixou com tudo contra o balcão, o fazendo desmaiar. A ex-caçadora rebelde sorriu satisfeita e foi embora.

- Aquilo era totalmente desnecessário, sabia?

- Deixa de ser chata B. E antes que você venha com mais um dos seus sermões, e agora? Já fomos em todos os bares que conhecíamos e não descobrimos nada.

- Vamos até o cemitério central. São quatro e mia, a gente dá uma rondada por lá e depois voltamos para casa, atualizamos o pessoal sobre o descobrimos...

- Atualizamos o que? Não descobrimos nada? – mas a morena se calou ao ver o olhar de reprovação de Buffy por ter sido interrompida.

- Quando for umas oito horas a gente patrulha novamente.

- Ok, ok... então vamos logo.

No cemitério, as duas prestavam atenção em qualquer coisa estranha que pudesse acontecer, mas Faith já estava ficando entediada.

- Tô entediada...- disse a morena se sentando em uma lápide.

- Para de reclamar Faith.

- A gente já tá aqui uma hora e nada, tipo nem sei porque a gente tá no cemitério agora, não vamos descobrir nada... vampiros não saem a luz do dia. Você é caçadora há 12 anos e ainda não percebeu isso?

Antes que Buffy pudesse dar uma resposta a altura, três figuras pularam na frente delas. Cada uma com pelo menos 1,80m e de porte largo. Seus rostos estavam deformados, indicando que eram vampiros, mas possuíam chifres e suas peles cinzas pareciam ser bem resistentes.

- Mas demônios sim... ou vampiros-demônios – Buffy disse perplexa e olhou para sua companheira – Isso é sua culpa sabia? Você nos amaldiçoou quando disse que vampiros não saem na luz do dia.

- Nem vem com essa de a culpa é toda minha, você que trouxe a gente aqui – Faith ficou em postura de combate – Mas depois a gente resolve isso – ela foi a primeira a atacar com um soco do vampiro-demônio que estava a sua esquerda, mas ele segurou o punho dela o girando numa direção que não parecia ser a melhor indicada. A mulher soltou um grito de dor.

- Faith! – Buffy deu uma voadora no vampiro que torcia o braço da morena, mas ele era muito mais forte e a intensidade do chute foi suficiente apenas para fazer ele soltar Faith, que deu alguns passos para trás segurando seu pulso contra o peito.

Buffy caiu no chão na frente do vampiro-demônio, mas nem teve tempo de se levantar, porque a criatura que estava atrás dela a pegou pela gola da jaqueta e jogou a loira para longe contra uma das lápides, que com o impacto se quebrou.

Faith ignorando a dor em sua mão pulou nas costas do vampiro que jogou Buffy, tentando virar o pescoço dele, mas era mais grosso que o normal e sua pele mais dura. Não demorou muito para que a morena fosse lançada na mesma direção que a caçadora original que estava já de pé, mas se viu no chão novamente por causa do peso do corpo de Faith que caiu em cima dela.

- Brigada por amparar minha queda B.

- Me agradeça depois, agora me ajude a acabar com essas coisas.

- Como se mata um vampiro? Com estaca – Buffy disse com uma voz de 'isso é a coisa mais óbvia do mundo'.

Então, quando os três vampiros se aproximaram das caçadoras, elas viram uma brecha e juntas pularam nos vampiros mais próximos, e de forma sincronizada levaram suas estacas no coração deles, esperando que eles virassem pó.

Mas elas só esperaram, porque as estacas não arranharam nem de leve a pele dos vampiros-demônios. O que aconteceu foi que as armas que se quebraram. Faith e Buffy se olharam espantadas, pois desde que se conheciam por gente, ou pelo menos desde que se tornaram caçadoras, a primeira regra que aprenderam foi: Vampiros são mortos com estacas no coração.

- E agora, senhora sei tudo sobre vampiros? – Faith perguntou incrédula.

- Agora nós corremos e salvamos nossos traseiros.

- Foi a melhor idéia que você te vê hoje.

As duas abaixaram para não receber um golpe que vinha em suas direções e correram até a saída do cemitério, rezando para que não as seguissem.

Giles e Willow estavam conversando na sala quando a porta da casa abriu com um estrondo, e viraram suas cabeças para ver as duas caçadoras mais velhas entrando assustadas. Buffy tinha um corte na testa e mancava levemente, Faith segurava sua mão contra o peito e sua boca sangrava devido a um machucado em seu lábio inferior.

A bruxa e o sentinela correram para ajudar suas amigas. Enquanto Willow levava as duas caçadoras até o sofá, Giles foi apressado buscar o kit de primeiro socorros. Nessa mesma hora Wood entrava na sala carregando sua filha.

- Mamãe! – a pequena Kennedy praticamente se atirou dos braços dôo pai e correu até Faith.

- O que aconteceu? – notava-se preocupação na voz de Wood.

- Vampiros... – Buffy respondeu, fazendo cara feia quando tentou se ajeitar melhor no sofá.

Willow, Wood e agora Giles que voltava com o kit olharam confusos para as duas guerreiras.

- Vampiros? Mas ainda tá claro, e vampiros não saem no sol, porque senão "Puff" viram pó. Mas se vocês foram atacadas por vampiros, então quer dizer que eles podem sair no sol, mas ai não seriam vampiros e eu tô ficando sem fôlego... – Willow corou e parou, respirando fundo tentando se acalmar.

- Foi o que a gente pensava... mas mudamos de idéia bem rapidinho quando os vimos...AI! – Faith reclamou quando Wood limpou com anti-séptico o ferimento de sua boca.

- Chorona... – ele brincou, fazendo a filha deles dar uma risada infantil.

- Mas fora isso era um vampiro normal, porque vocês chegaram tão assustadas?- Giles perguntou, interessado no que suas caçadoras contavam.

- Digamos que não era tão normal assim, era como se ele fosse um demônio também...

- Vampiros são demônios Buffy...

- Posso continuar Giles? – a loira o olhou feio – Não demônio vampiro, mas demônio dos outros tipos... era um vampiro-demônio. Eles tinham uma pele cinza e muito dura, e chifres.

- Mas não deve ser tão forte, com certeza você tava pior quando enfrentou o Turok-Han – Willow tentou pensar pelo lado positivo.

- A gente estaria morta se não tivéssemos fugido. As nossas estacas quebraram só te encostar na pele deles – Faith respondeu, enquanto cutucava a atadura em seu braço.

Giles retirou os óculos e os limpou pensativo. Não lembrava de nenhuma criatura com essa descrição e temia que se fosse um apocalipse não conseguiriam impedir a tempo.

- Chamem Dawn, Andrew e Xander. Vamos ter que pesquisar, em algum lugar deve ter algo falando sobre eles. Se não encontrarmos hoje ligaremos para o Angel.

- Eu e a Faith vamos voltar lá no cemitério.

- Não creio que seja a melhor opção. Não sabemos como matá-los...

- Mas Giles...

- Nada de mais Buffy, ainda sou o seu sentinela e da Faith.

As duas caçadoras mais velhas se afundaram no sofá e emburraram, fazendo os outros rirem e se esquecerem um pouco da situação em que se encontravam.

Seis horas depois vários livros estavam espalhados pela mesa, sofá e chão, mas nada de útil neles.

- Achou alguma coisa na Internet, Will? – Dawn caminhou até a bruxa e olhou para a tela do computador por cima do ombro da amiga.

- Nada, nenhum site, é como se ninguém tivesse conhecimentos deles. Também liguei para o Coven e mais uma vez, nada – a ruiva falou irritada.

- Acho que você deveria parar um pouco, que tal a gente ir para minha casa e você descansar lá? – Samantha que tinha aparecido quatro horas antes para um jantar que tinha combinado com Willow, mas que tiveram que cancelar pois a wicca se recusava a abandonar sues amigos na pesquisa, disse impaciente querendo sair desse clima sinistro o mais rápido possível.

- Não posso, tenho que ajudar – de repente arregalou os olhos e virou para Giles – Eu lembro de ter no meu quarto um livro sobre demônios raros é bem provável que tenha alguma coisa lá – e então voltou sua atenção para a namorada – Faz um favor e pega o livro lá em cima?

Fazendo uma cara de frustrada, Samantha se levantou e subiu as escadas, encontrando com Wood que descia depois de algum tempo tentando fazer Kennedy dormir.

- Ela já dormiu? – Faith tirou os olhos de seu livro que na verdade continha uma revista no meio, depois de uma hora e meia ela tinha cansado de pesquisar.

- Foi difícil, toda preocupada com você, mas depois que eu falei pela milésima vez que você ficaria bem, ela sossegou. E não acharam nada ainda? – ele se sentou no braço do sofá ao lado da namorada e retirou a revista dela.

- Hey! Devolve isso...

- Nada, como a Willow disse é como se ninguém tivesse conhecimento sobre eles...- Giles respondeu e tomou a revista de Wood a jogando no lixo.

Do alto da escada Samantha chamou por Willow, já que não achava o livro que ela pedira. A ruiva subiu as escadas rapidamente para ajudar a loira.

- Desisto por hoje, o único olho que me resta já não consegue focar mais nada.

- É acho que devíamos parar por hoje, estamos todos cansados – giles olhou para Andrew e dormia com a cabeça em cima do livro e babava, fazendo com que o sentinela retirasse imediatamente seu precioso livro do ex-vilão, o acordando – Só vou olhar o livro que a Willow tem no quarto dela e amanhã eu ligo para o Angel. Hoje não acharemos mais nada.

Assim que ele falou, a campainha tocou e Buffy que já não mancava mais foi atender a porta.

Chovia forte e trovões caiam por todos os lados. Havia cinco figuras paradas em frente a porta, duas encostadas na parede, uma no centro das duas, a quarta pessoa estava encostada na cerca da varanda e sentada no chão e a última parecia olhar para a chuva que caia. De repente um raio caiu perto deles iluminando suas faces por um momento, dando Buffy uma pequena prévia de como eram seus visitantes. Ela viu que eram quatro mulheres e um homem, e uma das mulheres possuía olhos vermelhos brilhantes que pareciam soltar faíscas.

Andrew que passava pela porta naquele momento disse maravilhado:

- Que efeitos especiais bons!

Isso fez com que a mulher que olhava a chuva risse e então virou seu corpo perguntando em uma voz familiar:

- Não vai deixar uma velha amiga entrar? Estou encharcada.

Quando um novo raio caiu Buffy olhou para um rosto que não via há quatro anos.

- Kennedy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Vou deixar – 4**

- Kennedy!

- A própria, mas será que a gente pode entrar? Está chovendo... – a morena agitou os braços como se estivesse mostrando a chuva.

Buffy não disse nada, ainda estava em choque por ver a Kennedy depois de tantos anos, quando achava que ela nunca mais apareceria. Vendo que a loira não responderia muito cedo, acenou com a cabeça para seus companheiros, fazendo sinal que entrassem.

A caçadora entrou na frente, sendo seguida por um homem alto, vestindo um sobretudo e chapéu estilo cowboy que tapava seus olhos, deixando a mostra apenas do nariz para baixo. Juntando isso com sua barba por fazer o dava um ar de quietão e bom de briga.

Logo depois duas mulheres passaram pela porta, a primeira morena e a pele um pouco mais clara da de Kennedy. Seu rosto, mesmo sem sorrir, possuía uma expressão maliciosa, sendo intensificada ainda mais pelos seus olhos vermelhos que pareciam faiscar. Em seu braço uma tatuagem de um demônio vermelho, de olhos dourados com chifres e escrito 666 embaixo, o número da Besta. Já a segunda era completamente o oposto dela, sua roupa, uma elegante jaqueta de couro preto, por baixo uma camisa branca que lhe vestia perfeitamente, com os últimos botões desfeitos fazendo aparecer um pouco de sua barriga e uma saia de ponta vinho que deixava parte de uma perna a mostra que calçava uma bota de ano alto da mesma cor contrastava de forma gritante com a regata vermelha, calça super colada de couro e coturno de lona e couro da mulher de olhos de fogo. Para completar o visual da segunda mulher, um óculos de sol moderno e elegante, que ao mesmo tempo a deixava com um ar intelectual e sexy e um bastão preto em sua mão a sua frente, como se a estivesse guiando. Seu cabelo castanho avermelho e liso, preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Por último, uma menina aparentando ter uns 16 anos, de olhos azuis e cabelos escuros. Vestia uma típica roupa de adolescente, calça jeans rasgada, jaqueta no mesmo tecido, uma camiseta preta de alguma banda de rock do momento e all star preto. Quando entrou dentro da casa, olhou para seus companheiros molhados do pé a cabeça e suspirou algo, logo um vento invadiu a sala e quando cessou, todos estavam sequinhos.

A mulher de olhos vermelho virou para a garota e perguntou com a sua voz rouca cheia de desdém:

- Hayley, por que diabos você não fez isso quando a gente estava na maldita chuva?

- Eu achei que seria mais legal se a gente aparecesse ensopados e com os raios atrás da gente – a menina deu de ombros.

Kennedy estava com o corpo um pouco virado para trás, vendo sua irmã e a outra mulher "discutindo". Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça, pensando que sempre era a mesma coisa. Então voltou seu corpo para cumprimentar o resto pessoal:

- E a... OW! – assim que virou e começou a falar, seu queixo encontrou o punho de Faith em um gancho, mandando a caçadora mais nova para o chão.

Os companheiros de Kennedy olharam espantados, nunca sua "líder" deixara alguém a socar que não fosse em uma batalha. A caça-vampiros deu uma risada e começou a levantar, massageando o queixo, mas novamente se viu no chão quando Buffy que já tinha se recuperado do choque inicial lhe acertara também o rosto. Dessa vez até o cowboy que estava encostado na parede em um canto da sala, pareceu interessado.

Kennedy levantou rindo, com a mão no queixo que começava a formar uma marca roxa. Então olhando de Faith para Buffy ela perguntou:

- Hum... não que eu não tenha gostado da recepção... mas por que eu virei saco de pancada de repente?

- Isso foi porque você sumiu por 4 anos, não deu noticia e tinha prometido que escreveria! – Buffy disse com a cara quase grudada na de Kennedy e apontado o dedo no nariz. Para uma pessoa baixinha, a loira podia ser me intimidadora.

A caçadora mais jovem apenas ficou olhando Buffy e inclinando seu corpo um pouco para trás, enquanto a loira inclinava o seu para frente.

- E ai? Não vai responder?

- Hummm eu disse que talvez escreveria... e falei pra Faith, não pra você... – a morena disse com as mãos para cima e então finalmente se virou para cumprimentar os outros.

Todos abraçaram sua velha amiga calorosamente, sentiram falta dela esses quatro anos. Kennedy deixou até que Andrew a desse um pequeno abraço. Dawn sendo a garota, quer dizer agora mulher, elétrica de sempre logo foi perguntando quem eram os outros que acompanhavam a jovem caça-vampiros.

Antes que Kennedy pudesse fazer as apresentações, algo descendo as escadas chamou sua atenção. Willow descia as escadas lendo um livro, sendo seguida logo depois por uma loira que parecia muito próxima da ruiva para o gosto de Kennedy.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a bruxa levantou o rosto do livro e quase caiu os degraus restantes das escadas. No meio da sala, estava Kennedy, linda do mesmo jeito que lembrava da última vez que a vira e com o mesmo sorriso que derretia seu coração. Mas tinha algumas mudanças, seu cabelo estava mais longo e em uma trança, que caia sobre seu ombro, e seus olhos que antes a olhava com alegria e amor, agora pareciam um pouco menos brilhantes e um pouco de tristeza, mesmo que sorrisse com os lábios.

A respiração de Kennedy parou naquele instante e seu coração bateu mais forte. Todo o tempo de viagem tinha imaginado como seria esse reencontro com sua eterna Ruiva, sim para ela Willow sempre seria sura Ruiva não importando o que a outra mulher sentisse. Mas o que tinha imaginado o que sentiria estava longe do que o momento real lhe proporcionava. Nunca deixara de amar a wicca, tinha conseguido viver sem ela sim e até ser feliz de um certo modo, mas a noite sempre lembrava de sua ex. E a ver na escada, linda como sempre, se apaixonara outra vez.

As duas ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, até que Samantha percebendo que sua namorada agarrava com força o corrimão e os nós de seus dedos mais brancos do que já eram, acariciou o braço de Willow bem de leve.

- Willow, querida, você está tudo bem?

Isso fez a bruxa despertar de seu transe e Kennedy olhar para baixo resmungando algo como 'Então era o não loira o suficiente...' e olhando para sua botas de combate.

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou por todos na sala até que Hayley falou:

- AHH então essa é a Willow – mas logo levou um gole de bastão em sua perna dado pela mulher de óculos escuros que estava mais próxima dela – Ai! Pra que isso? – então ficou calada ao ver que todos os olhos se voltavam para ela. Hayley deu um sorriso nervoso e acenou sem graça, dando um passo para trás.

- Bom deixa eu apresentar o pessoal – Kennedy disse rapidamente querendo quebra o clima que tinha se formado – Essa bocuda ai acreditem ou não é minha irmã mais nova Hayley e a grande bruxa do grupo, apesar de ser irritante as vezes.

- Não mais que você Ken-Ken.. – Hayley cruzou os braços e mostrou a língua.

- Ken-Ken? – Xander disse divertido e todos começaram a rir, Willow sorrindo ao ver a cara de vergonha de sua ex.

- Shhhhh vocês, deixa eu continuar. Essa aqui é a Zana. Ela é metade demônio e metade humana, que depois eu explico melhor – a morena apontou para a mulher de olhos vermelhos que sorriu maliciosamente.

Xander que estava de olho em Zana desde o começo, deu um passo para trás, já tinha tido sua cota suficiente em namoros com mulheres demônios, agora queria alguém normal. Então sua atenção se virou para a elegante mulher usando óculos escuros.

- A que o Xander está "secando" descaradamente é a Lauren Smith, minha sentinela. Giles você e ela deveriam conversar, tenho certeza que vocês dois se divertiriam muito trocando figurinha sobre o novo método de tortura num treino ou sobre o mais novo livro de apocalipses em edição revisada.

Giles tirou os óculos e os limpou, mania quando não gostava de algo, estava embaraçado ou era motivo de piada. Lauren ouviu Kennedy passar ao seu lado e bateu com o bastão na sua cabeça.

- Ouch! Sabe, você precisa parar com essa péssima mania de bater nos outros com esse bastão – Kennedy massageava sua cabeça enquanto falava, com Zana e Hayley acenando a cabeça mostrando que concordavam com o que ela dizia – Só porque é cega acha que a gente não vai se vingar? Está muuuiiito enganada – a morena terminou séria, mas seus companheiros sabiam quem estava só brincando.

A gangue Scooby ficou olhando para a interação do grupo a sua frente e se fosse em um anime, desenho japonês, poderia se ver gotas caindo da cabeça deles.

- Ahammm ... – Buffy limpou a garganta como se estivesse chamando a atenção.

- Hum... desculpa... hehe... e esse ai que tem ar de Clint Eastwood é o Rein, nosso mercenário de plantão. E desculpa Xander, mas a Lauren é casada com ele.

Xander se jogou no sofá fingindo estar emburrado e Willow deu um tapinha nas costas dele, o consolando.

- Você tem um homem no seu grupo? – Faith perguntou perplexa por algum motivo que Kennedy não entendia.

- Sim...

- Mas você não é lésbica?

- Faith você sabe que isso das lésbicas odiarem os homens é lenda né? Nós só não namoramos eles.

A ex caçadora rebelde abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhuma resposta decente venho em sua cabeça, deixaria para a próxima.

- Hum... sexualidade a parte... o que vocês estão fazendo em Cleveland?

- Creio que temos um apocalipse Sr. Giles – pela primeira vez Lauren falou. Sua voz era suave, mas séria ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho que já encontramos alguns elementos indicando que isso aconteceria. Minhas duas caça-vampiros – apontou para Buffy e Faith – em sua patrulha encontraram algo que parecia ser um demônio e vampiro ao mesmo tempo, mas não encontramos nada sobre eles nos livros que temos até agora – Giles mais uma vez retirou seus óculos e os limpou.

- É porque eles não estão em nenhum livro, mas nós tempos arquivos deles e armas que podem derrotá-los, mas é bem mais difícil que parece – Lauren fez uma pausa e depois continuou – Mas acho que isso é um assunto que devemos tratar de manhã, vejo que vocês estão cansados, e nós preparamos e viajamos praticamente o dia todo, creio que precisamos descansar antes de ocupar nossas mentes com o fim do mundo.

- Você está certa, já está tarde. Amanhã começaremos logo cedo.

- Ótimo. Bom, tem um hotel aqui perto e nos instalaremos por lá, assim fica mais fácil caso algo acontece. Só passamos antes aqui porque Kennedy não parava de encher a nossa paciência – Lauren sorriu divertida.

Kennedy foi responder, mas Willow a interrompeu.

- Nããão! – todos os olhos se viraram para a bruxa, principalmente os de Samantha que desde que vira a caçadora recém-chegada desconfiara de um passado entre ela e Willow e decidira que não gostara dela nadinha, e que era melhor ficar de olho aberto.

- Que foi Willow? – Samantha perguntou intrigada, pois era a única que não sabia o quanto aquela visita afetara a ruiva.

- Bom.. er... bom... tá tarde, e eles não podem sair por ai nessa escuridão e temos quartos sobrando e talvez eles pudessem ficar aqui, e também seria mais fácil caso alguma houvesse uma emergência, eles também devem estar cansado e essas coisas, por isso que eu acho que seria melhor eles ficarem com a gente e... – a bruxa disse em um fôlego só e só parou quando viu Kennedy olhando para ela e sorrindo divertida, a morena sempre gostara de sua tagarelice.

- Nós não queremos incomodar...- Lauren disse educadamente.

- Que é isso L'en, desse jeito a gente economiza grana. Então onde eu durmo? – Zana já se adiantou pegando sua mala, a jogando por cima do ombro.

- Bom temos apenas dois quartos vagos nesse momento... – Giles falou pensativo.

- Como os dois – Buffy aponta pra Rein e Lauren – São casados, um quarto seria pra eles.

- A Hayley pode dormir no meu quarto, tem bastante espaço nele mesmo – Dawn disse sorrindo.

- Então sobra eu e a G.I Jane.

- AHHHH não! – Hayley pareceu emburrada e todos olharam para ela – As duas fazem muito barulho quando dormem juntas...- a menina cruzou os braços não percebendo o que ela estava implicando.

Kennedy que estava indo se encostar em uma das mesas, quase caiu por causa do que sua irmã disse. Os outros arregalaram seus olhos, principalmente Willow que sentiu um grande ciúmes invadir seu corpo. Zana apenas sorriu maliciosamente, e piscou para Kennedy.

Hayley então percebendo o que tinha dito, descruzou os braços e com os olhos arregalados disse:

- Não desse jeito! Seus pervertidos...não foi nesse sentido que eu quis dizer... – então ela parou um minuto e colocou a mão no queixo – Bom, às vezes é nesse sentido né, e... – mas antes que pudesse continuar teve a boca tapada por Kennedy.

- Hehe.. ela tá com sono, por isso não fala coisa com coisa. Acho que você deveria dormir Hay, e não falar mais nada a partir de agora, que acha?

- Eu não tenho culpa que vocês são mente pervas... e eu falei a verdade, vocês fazem muito barulhos... sabe quantas noites eu já fiquei acordada por causa de vocês? E olha que eu não tenho super audição...

- Se te faz feliz eu durmo na sala, ok?

- Muito feliz, obrigada Ken-ken – Hayley abraçou sua irmã.

- Agora sai daqui – Kennedy brincou, mas depois ficou séria novamente – Qualquer coisa eu vou tá aqui embaixo ok?

- Eu sei – ela a abraçou novamente e virou para Dawn – Mostre o caminho.

Então Dawn e Hayley subiram as escadas, seguidos por Giles que estava levando a sentinela e seu marido para um dos quartos de hóspedes e Zana logo atrás, mas assim que a demônio passou pela ruiva ela se inclinou e sussurrou somente para ela ouvir.

- Fique tranqüila, a gente dorme a noite toda... bom pelo menos parte dela – e piscou quando se afastava.

Willow não sabia como reagir com aquela informação, não sabia se ficava triste, com raiva, ciúmes, se começava rir achando que era uma piada ou se apenas ficava olhando assustada como fazia no momento.

- Willow? – Samantha passou a mão na frente do rosto da ruiva e esta saiu de seu "transe", percebendo que na sala apenas se encontravam ela, Samantha e Kennedy.

- Hum.. er... Sam, não está ficando tarde? Você tem que trabalhar amanhã e tudo mais, não quero que você fique cansada, então acho melhor você ir... e...

Samantha inclinou o corpo beijando de leve os lábios da namorada, a silenciando e depois sorriu, dizendo baixinho no ouvido dela:

- Você não quer ir para casa então, só nós duas, sem muita gente...

Kennedy virou o rosto, não querendo ver a cena diante dela. Machucava presenciar algo que há quatro anos era ela fazendo o mesmo. Mas sentiu uma pontada de esperança quando escutou sua eterna Willow dizendo que não poderia ir com a namorada, que tinha que ficar por causa da nova situação e monstros. A morena sorriu um pouco pensando que poderia fingir apenas por um momento que a bruxa estava ficando por sua causa.

Era visível o desapontamento no rosto de Samantha, por algum motivo achava que a desculpa de Willow não era a única razão para a bruxa rejeitar seu convite. Contra a sua vontade, Samantha se despediu de Willow, com um pequeno beijo que a ruiva mal retribuiu.

Willow fechou a porta devagar depois que sua namorada saiu e ficou parada alguns instantes com o olhar fixo nela. Tinha imaginado o dia que reencontrasse Kennedy várias vezes, mas agora que finalmente a morena estava a sua frente, bom nesse caso, atrás dela, não sabia como reagir ou o que dizer.

Finalmente a bruxa se virou e seus olhos encontraram os belos olhos de Kennedy, que deu um pequeno sorriso. Willow sentiu sua face arder, começando a corar e rapidamente virou o rosto para o lado e murmurou algo como 'Vou pegar uns lençóis pra você' e subiu as escadas com o rosto baixo.

Kennedy seguiu Willow com os olhos até que a perdeu de vista, então respirou fundo e se jogou no sofá, suas mãos sobre o rosto. Queria tanto tomar a wicca em seus braços e beijá-la como no passado, mas sabia que não podia, a outra mulher estava comprometida. Kennedy então tomou consciência que Willow nunca seria dela e teria que se conformar com isso, por mais que doesse.

Uma voz suave a tirou de seus pensamentos e lentamente deslizou as mãos sobre o rosto, e viu Willow parada em sua frente, segurando lençóis, cobertores, e travesseiros.

- Kennedy, você está bem? – a bruxa parecia preocupada.

- Estou, só um pouco cansada – a caçadora deu um pequeno sorriso e se levantou do sofá para ajudar sua ex.

- Hum.. er... eu não sabia o que você ia querer usar pra se cobrir. Bom eu lembro que você gostava de dormir com dois travesseiros e um lençol embaixo do cobertor quando estava um pouco mais frio, mas você dormia só de lençol quando fazia calor, e tá calor agora né, mas eu não sei se você mudou seus hábitos, ai eu trouxe um pouco de cada, pois não tinha certeza do que você ia querer né, porque as pessoas mudam e se passaram quatro anos, e ... – Willow disse tudo em um só fôlego parando apenas quando sentiu a mão de Kennedy em seu braço e chamando seu nome.

- Willow respira... e eu continuo com as mesmas manias – a morena sorriu e retirou sua mão do braço da ruiva, pegando as coisas da mão dela.

A bruxa sentiu um tremor e um frio na barriga ao toque da caçadora em seu corpo, e novamente seu rosto corou. Precisava sair da sala naquele momento, era muito para seu coração estar no mesmo aposento que sua antiga amada. Dormiria e quem sabe no dia seguinte já não estaria mais calma. Willow deu um 'boa noite' rápido para Kennedy e começou a subir as escadas, mas parou no meio, com a mão segurando o corrimão com força. Se virando apenas um pouco para olhar a caça-vampiros que arrumava o sofá para dormir.

- Kenn.. Kennedy.

- Sim – a morena virou de frente para a escada.

- É ... é bom ter você de volta...- ela disse quase em um sussurro que se não fosse pela super audição de Kennedy esta não teria escutado.

- É bom esta de volta Willow – Kennedy deu um grande sorriso para a que um dia fora sua namorada.

As duas se olharam por mais uns instante até que Willow virou seu rosto, falou mais uma vez boa noite e subiu até seu quarto.

Kennedy mais uma vez respirou fundo e ao se trocar para dormir pensou que essa sim seria uma batalha difícil.


End file.
